


Belonging

by Yosaflanca



Category: The Garden And The Graveyard
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosaflanca/pseuds/Yosaflanca
Summary: Nefas得到了Yol的传唤，没有不去的可能吧？
Relationships: Yol/Nefas





	Belonging

涅法斯缓慢地屈身，指尖是轻薄的，夜幕般的织物。  
那位女性的手就像墨色的琼浆，垂落在涅法斯虚握的手上，犹如流星划过他的心弦。他维持着那不过雨点大小的接触，一点点降下双目的高度，让如此凝视这只手的时间延长，再延长——  
直到他将嘴唇在她的手背轻轻一沾。  
犹如接受赐福。  
随后，她的手飘然离去，重新覆在扶手上。  
“尤尔小姐，你在找我？”  
像平常一样，涅法斯噙着难以捉摸的笑容。  
他并没有立刻得到回应，而是接到了尤尔的视线。那无机质似的眸子自下向上，平淡而透彻地扫描过他的身体。而他的臆想，则把她的注视化为爱抚，烧灼着他的肤、肌、脏、腑，让他的呼吸如在浓烟中而变得急促。  
他的双耳为听到她的声音而悦乐。  
“过来。”  
似是想到了什么有趣的事情，尤尔的声音在淡漠中添了一层笑意，流露出不错的心情。  
顺从地，涅法斯以侍者的姿态压低身体，踩着过膝长靴的双腿轻颤着，带着他压在心中的期待，迈上最后一级台阶。  
没等他站稳脚跟，尤尔提前伸出的手就从涅法斯腰上搂过，把他限制在身前。涅法斯则被身后的一推破坏了平衡，及时扶住那张原属于他的座椅，才止住前倾，没有失礼地跌在她身上。  
“尤尔……小姐……？  
“要做什么……？”  
可以先告诉我吗？不，就这样保持神秘感也不错。  
矛盾的念头回转一圈，涅法斯才注意到两人间只有咫尺之遥，与胸腔中震耳欲聋的心跳。他正欲暗骂不争气的身体，从腰椎向上的抚摸却拂去了这段想法，像电流般带来一串麻痒，令他几欲软倒。  
他能感觉到环颈半圈的五指。不可遏止地，他突然疯狂地渴望它们在这个瞬间用力收紧，扼住他的咽喉，使他无法呼吸。他苍白的脸颊上浮起淡淡的潮红，尽管他不愿承认，更不愿被发觉。  
他为自己的妄想感到羞耻，亦感到兴奋。  
但尤尔并没有那么做，她只是轻轻摩挲着埋在里面的骨节，用另一只手托起他的下巴，把他向自己拉进。就像主人和宠物一样，她和他对视。  
就像宠物一样。涅法斯想到。这个念头就像地狱的火焰，点燃了他的灵与肉。他忍不住轻声喘息，全身颤抖。他对来自她的侵犯如饥似渴，又恐惧万分。  
他准备好了。  
“您的意志。”  
于是，尤尔低下头，轻轻吻上他的右眼。  
涅法斯赞美这个吻。他的精神声嘶力竭地尖叫，但他的肉体忘却了如何发声。他看着尤尔伸出猩红的舌头，舔舐他的眼球，让他不由得以为自己的眼睛正在融化。  
“尤尔大人……”  
他用沙哑的嗓音低声呼唤，她的舌尖随即染上漆黑，延伸出四散的线，在他眼前流过，编制出唯他能见的蛛网。  
下一瞬，鲜红浸透了他的视线，难以言喻的剧痛让他发出悲鸣，战栗的身体却不改位置。黑线穿透了结膜，挤进眼球和眼眶间填充的脂肪，在其中加粗些许，形成柔韧而有力的触肢。  
涅法斯闭上了眼，尤尔早已收回舌头，只余口中的细线，和他的眼皮之下相连。灵敏的触觉让他不难想象出眼眶中浮游的异物，它们从难以想象的后侧抚弄着他的眼球，与相连的肌肉纠缠，又一寸寸地探索，滑过眼眶柔软的内壁。每一个动作都牵扯着结膜上的伤口，鲜血汹涌地流出，蔓延过他更加苍白的脸，噼噼啪啪地染红了那位女王的裙摆。  
绵延的痛楚让他十指紧握，喉间的哀嚎却化作了口干舌燥的低喘。她给予的痛苦对他来说是那么的甜蜜，使淌血的脸颊被艳丽的潮红二度渲染。  
“里面……都乱七八糟了……不是吗？”  
涅法斯露出迷乱而痴狂的笑，为了这份独一无二的殊荣而愉悦万分。他品味着每一丝眼底传来的爱抚，在脑海里勾勒出图样，不时地喉结微动。尤尔大人是那样粗暴地侵犯着我……这样想着，他把手伸向自己的身体。  
“尤尔大人……  
“请、请您……更多地……更多地……  
“占有我……占有我的身体……占有我的心……”  
  
“我是属于你的。”


End file.
